


honeymoon divorce

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [34]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, C.W, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Honeymoon, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistakes, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Kyle avait toujours aimé John.Et maintenant John se mariait à Bernardo.C'était sans espoir.À moins que ...
Relationships: Bernardo Silva & John Stones, John Stones/Kyle Walker
Series: Recueil~ [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356844
Kudos: 3





	honeymoon divorce

**Author's Note:**

> Thème du mois : lune de miel

Kyle avait toujours aimé John. Aussi difficile que ce soit à avouer. C'est son meilleur ami après tout, il connaît tout de lui. Ils se sont rencontrés au collège et sont toujours restés ensemble depuis.

Et, l'amour qui a fleuri en lui, l'a fait espéré qu'un jour son camarade s'en rendrait compte et qu'il les lui rendrait. Mais ce n'est pas ça la vraie vie. Les contes de fée, vous savez, ça n'existe pas.

Bernardo est entré dans leurs vies à l'université. Un ami de Benjamin qu'ils rencontraient enfin. Qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais rencontrer. Souffrir en silence pendant des années et des années et des années, il aurait pu éviter tout ça.

John est tombé amoureux de lui. Un coup de foudre tel qu'il n'en avait jamais eu lui a-t-il. Lui, au cœur qui saignait, était condamné à la place de l'éternel second apparemment.

Alors, il a fait ce que peu de personnes font souvent, il s'est sacrifié. Il a joué son rôle à la perfection, jusqu'au bout. Ne se laissant pas être égoïste une seule seconde. Il n'a pensé qu'au bonheur de son ami.

Bernardo était à peu près intéressé en John. Il les a faits se rencontrer en rendez-vous, des coïncidences qu'il a provoquées. Il a renseigné le portugais et l'a conseillé sur chacune de ses actions. Toutes autant qu'elles soient.

Ce qui les a menés ici–

— Oui je le veux.

— Vous voilà désormais unis par les liens du mariages. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Appuyé contre une colonne dans un coin de la salle, il observe de loin ceux qu'il aime être heureux. C'est bizarre, il sent presque l'organe qui lui sert de cœur avoir mal à nouveau. Il a toujours pensé que ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Il a toujours pensé qu'on pouvait se satisfaire d'une vie à rendre les autres comblés mais c'est terriblement faux. Comment être heureux pour les autres quand on ne l'est pas ? Quand on est si vide ?

Il n'a plus de larmes à verser. Elles se sont taries, étouffées dans son oreiller. Il serre le poing pour arrêter le tremblement de sa main.

Après, eh bien, comme il l'a conseillé à Bernardo, ils iront en lune de miel aux Maldives. Un lieu duquel lui et John ont souvent parlé quand ils étaient enfants, en ont rêvé. Encore une fois, qui connaît mieux l'anglais que lui ? Personne.

Il a ce même sourire tremblant, presque douloureux. Il est fatigué de courber le coin de ses lèvres sans que cela ne soit sincère. Il sourit quand les deux embarquent dans l'avion. Un soupir lui échappe quand ils sont hors de vue, le picotement dans son cœur devient plus fort encore.

— Ça ne va pas ?

Il cligne des yeux, se tournant. Il hésite à offrir à Benjamin un sourire, un de plus, mais il n'en a pas la force et de toute façon cela ne semblerait même pas fournir un bon mensonge à son ami.

— L'habituel. Ça fait mal quoi.

— Tu l'aimes ?

— Comme un fou. Depuis toujours malheureusement.

Le français lui tape dans le dos, un air absent sur le visage. Un air de compréhension. Celui de quelqu'un qui souffre également.

— Ça te dit d'en parler ? Je te paie un café.

Kyle hausse les épaules parce que, après tout, il n'a plus rien à perdre non ?

Il prend un thé finalement. Et grimace parce que ça lui rappelle tellement John. Pourquoi ? Comment avait-il réussi à faire en sorte que sa vie tourne autour de lui ? Est-ce que c'était l'amour ? Benjamin lui offre un sourire encourageant.

— Je pense que tu l'as remarqué mais je l'aime. Depuis qu'on était enfants ... on a quasiment tout fait ensemble. Mais jamais rien d'intime.

C'est quelque chose de risible, vraiment. Ils ont toujours été fourrés tous les deux. Beaucoup ont pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Il s'est laissé avoir par l'idée.

— Puis Bernardo est arrivé. John était si heureux ... je n'ai pas eu cœur à briser ses illusions. Il est venu me demander des conseils, je n'ai jamais arrêté de lui en demander.

— Le rendez-vous au cinéma ? Ses fleurs préférées ? Chacune des choses qu'il a dit aimer de John ? La demande en mariage ? Et même la lune de miel ?

Il hoche la tête à chacune des propositions. Il a fait pour son meilleur ami le petit-ami parfait, celui qu'il aurait voulu être.

— Mais Bernardo est un imposteur ? C'est fou ! Pourquoi tu sors pas avec John toi ?

— Il ne veut pas de moi. Il a l'air heureux, je vais juste m'isoler un peu. Réfléchir à la suite.

— Mais c'est injuste ! Et je ne suis pas d'accord. La notion de bonheur n'existe pas si on ne vit que d'illusions.

Il traite doucement cette phrase. Il reste dans l'idée que son ami d'enfance n'a pas besoin de lui. Il a tellement mal mais cette douleur est pareille à une vieille compagne qui ne le quitte jamais depuis le premier jour où John et Bernardo se sont mis ensemble.

— Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu mérites d'être heureux, Kyle. Je te promets que tu le seras.

— Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, d'accord ?

— Oui, bien sûr !

Heureusement pour lui, Kyle ne voit pas le sourire sur les traits de son ami. Parce que bien entendu que Benjamin ne compte pas en rester là, non, non, non. Ce serait très mal le connaître. Il va tout raconter de la situ à Raheem et ils se posent dans son salon.

— Chauuuud.

— Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Eh bien, d'une certaine façon, ce ne serait pas juste de briser la situation entre notre petit couple marié mais ...

Le silence flotte quelques instants, couvrant les propos de Raheem qui contemple l'extérieur visible de la baie vitrée.

— Mais en même temps, si leur couple est vraiment si fort, il résistera à l'exposition de ces mensonges.

— Ouais.

— On appelle John alors ?

— Oui.

À quel point une vie pouvait-elle être chamboulée par un simple coup de fil ? Le visage de John se décompose immédiatement quand il entend l'information. Il ne peut pas y croire et a au fond l'impression de l'avoir toujours su. Trahi par ses propres pensées.

— Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

— Oui, ça me semblait un peu étrange mais il n'y a pas de doutes. J'ai vu les messages et les appels, ça ne fait aucun doute. En plus, Kyle n'aurait aucun intérêt d'imaginer tout ça pas vrai ?

— Kyle, il ... mon Kyle ...

Le silence tombe sur lui. Il ne sait plus quoi dire. À la pensée de son meilleur ami, son cœur se serre. Il n'a jamais voulu vraiment y penser mais et si ...

— On va te laisser prendre ta décision, d'accord ? Fais ce que tu veux.

Il acquiesce doucement. Mais il est laissé seul. Il fait si beau, le paysage est magnifique mais il n'a pas la bonne personne à ses côtés. Il s'en rend compte maintenant. Il sort du cottage et le soleil caresse sa peau. Il a des comptes à rendre.

Bernardo est assis sur le bord de la plage, laissant l'eau lui glisser sur le corps. Il se rapproche rapidement.

— Mon amour ?

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as eu l'aide plutôt omniprésente de Kyle dans notre relation ?

Le portugais relève le regard depuis ses lunettes de soleil, un soupir passant ses lèvres. Une triste confirmation à ses questions.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je cherchais à sortir avec toi pas avec lui à l'époque ! À moins que même ton amour pour moi soit faux ...

— John, voyons, tu n'es pas honnête avec toi-même.

— Pardon ?

Le plus jeune se lève pour lui faire face, enlevant ses verres. L'un face à l'autre, il a toujours l'avantage de la taille. C'est profond, ça lui coupe le souffle quand il plonge son regard dans le sien.

— Tu l'as dit. "À l'époque". Avant, on s'aimait toi et moi. Aujourd'hui ça a changé, admets-le. On a préservé les apparences, on a continué à jouer mais ce n'est pas correct.

Cela le laisse sans voix. Douloureuse constatation qui se fait. Et c'est vrai. Dès lors, son cœur ne bat plus que pour ...

— Bon sang. On est idiots non ? On a attendu cette fichue lune de miel pour le dire !

— À vrai dire, je me voyais continuer plus longtemps, je suis un peu soulagé.

Un rire leur échappe à tous les deux. Tout est bien qui se finit bien non ? C'est un peu la maladie de leur génération. S'engager trop vite, peut-être se désintéresser trop vite et abandonner trop vite. Mais au moins avoir la franchise de le reconnaître.

— Qui est la personne que tu aimes, Bern' ?

— Oh, eh bien ...

Son mari rougit. 

Ils rentrent après une semaine parce que, vu le prix, faut pas déconner. Ils se mettent d'accord, c'était de bonnes vacances détente. Chercher le divorce. Mais plus important, il a quelque part où aller. Il frappe à la porte.

Kyle ouvre après avoir passé une semaine misérable, peut-être un peu trop alcoolisée alors qu'il s'est dit qu'il était enfin temps d'abandonner son amour sans espoir.

— Tu ... ta semaine s'est bien passée ?

Il offre un sourire tremblant à son meilleur ami, incapable de faire mieux. Il n'avait pas prévu sa venue. Il serre le poing pour calmer le frémissement de son corps.

— Je peux entrer ?

— Oui, oui.

Il grimace, la lumière est encore trop vive. Il avait prévu de décuver aujourd'hui. Son appartement n'est pas en vraiment bon état. Il essaie de passer outre.

— Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Un grizzli est passé dans ton appart ou ...?

— Tu es arrivé, voilà ce qui s'est passé.

Il met quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'a dit à voix haute. Il a envie de s'enterrer. Il ramasse les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchent le sol pour les regrouper et les mettre à la bouteille. Il s'arrête quand une main se pose sur son bras.

Il déglutit bruyamment quand il tombe face à une paire d'iris clairs qui semblent bien trop sincères. 

— Je suis désolé, Kyle. Vraiment.

Il se dégage et balaie l'air de sa main.

— Ouais, ouais, d'accord.

Mais John le rattrape et pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour le garder face à lui. Il commence à se sentir mal à l'aise.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas je ... Je vais divorcer avec Bernardo.

— Quoi ?

Son cœur bat plus vite. Il a l'impression qu'il va sortir de sa poitrine et il déteste ce sentiment. De l'espoir. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en a plus.

— On s'est rendus compte que c'était idiot de se marier à une personne qu'on n'aimait pas.

— Ah ouais ?

Il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre trop sèche et voit les yeux de son interlocuteur suivre le mouvement avec grand intérêt. Depuis quand sont-ils si proches ?

— J'ai été idiot tout ce temps de ne pas m'en rendre compte. C'est toi que j'aime. Tout ce que tu as fait pour Bernardo, il y avait tellement de toi dedans ... le petit-ami parfait je n'en ai pas besoin. C'est toi dont j'ai besoin, s'il te plaît.

C'est si violent. Il sent les larmes monter. Son nez pique et un sanglot passe ses lèvres quand il essaie de parler. Son meilleur ami panique rapidement.

— Euh, je ... ça va ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? 

Il pousse ses lèvres contre les siennes, ose faire ce qu'il n'a jamais fait. Cet enfant, adolescent qu'il a été qui a langui si longtemps d'une affection qui ne venait jamais. C'est presque injuste, c'est presque trop douloureux. Il pourrait mourir rien que quand il sent que son compagnon répond à son baiser.

— Pardon, my dear. Vraiment. Est-ce qu'on pourrait essayer, toi et moi ?

Il respire. Profondément. Passe sa main sur la joue de son amour, avec douceur, toujours incertain, avec le sentiment que cela n'est pas réel.

— Je veux ... je veux t'emmener en rendez-vous. Je veux tout faire concrètement et ne pas rêver de le faire quand quelqu'un réalise mes plans à ma place.

John a un petit sourire et l'embrasse à nouveau, langoureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air, avant de venir murmurer à son oreille.

— Ça sonne merveilleusement bien à mes oreilles.


End file.
